Adrinette
by L-Brouillette
Summary: Just wanted some adrinette! I find there isn't enough of them!
1. Chapter 1

Adrien Agreste couldn't help but stare at Marinette Dupain-Cheng as if seeing her for the first time. When had she gotten so pretty? Or had she always been that pretty and he simply hadn't noticed?

He had been exiting his car, after arriving at school, to see Marinette standing at the base of the outdoor steps laughing at something Alya said. He could't help but be struck immobile. The sun shone brightly, making it look like she had a glowing aura about her, and made her loose blue hair glow as it flowed almost to her butt.

In the last 4 years he had been going to school here, he marveled at how much Mari had grown up. No more pig tails brushing her shoulders, no more awkward stuttering when she talked to him, and she had become a lot less clumsy. She actually had become quiet graceful as she got older. She let her hair grow out, and preferred to let it flow freely in gentle waves, but had kept the bangs that swept across her forehead.

She still designed her own clothes, and had slowly gravitated towards wearing more dresses and skirts instead of pants or capris, which accentuated her gorgeous legs.

Thank You summer!

Today, she had on a pale pink dress with thick straps over her shoulders, cinched waist, and the skirt flaring to her knees. As her dress moved with the gentle breeze, he could see red ruffled fabric peeking out from under her skirt, matching the red embroidery design that ran up one side of her skirt.

He must have been staring for awhile, because he was pulled out of his thoughts by small tapping on his chest and a harshly whispered "psst" from the front pocket of his jacket.

Glacing down, he saw Plagg, his kwami, staring up at him with exasperated eyes and a frown on his face.

"Are you just gonna stand out here gawking all day or what?" Plagg questions.

Blushing a bit, Adrien looked around to see if anyone had noticed his preoccupation. Not seeing anyone staring at him, he breathed a sigh of relief and drew his shoulders back to confidently continue walking towards the school, taking him right past where Marinette and Alya were still talking.

He couldn't help but glance her way as he walked just a couple feet away from her, and caught her vanilla scent. While he knows it's probably just from living in the bakery, he can't help but find it a totally Marinette scent, and it's mesmerizing.

Just as he's about to pass by her, Marinette looked over at him and gave him a huge smile.

"Good Morning Adrien," she said in a breathy voice, that just made his heart stutter in his chest.

"Morning Marinette," he responds finally, after pulling his thoughts back to earth. " Wow Marinette, that dress looks great on you! Is it a new creation of yours?"

"That's exactly what I told her!" pipes up Alya. "But she's too humble for her own good!"

"Stop, Alya," Marinette tried to shush her friend, bringing a hand to cover one of her cheeks as a small blush bloomed on her face.

"Alya is right! You are too humble." he quickly agreed. Her blush made her look so adorable, and he wonders, if he asked her on a date, what she'd say.

As he continued into the school and to class, his mind wandered. It wasn't like he hadn't ever noticed her in the past, but it had been fleeting. Simply a here and there thing. Nothing that stuck.

Until now.

For the longest time, he had been in love with Ladybug. And while he still was, there had been a point where he had had to admit to himself that perhaps pining after her had been a little childish of him. She didn't seem to view Chat Noir as any more than a friend, even after 4 years. And it's not like he wouldn't wait for her- because he totally would-- it was more that, should he?! She obviously wasn't expecting him to. If she did, you'd think she'd lead him along just a bit to keep him interested. But she didn't. Her thoughts about it always remained the same. And while they had had a few conversations about it, where she admitted she felt something there, it wasn't the same as what he felt for her. And he could accept that.

Through their conversations, he knew she was in the same situation over someone else, and had also come to terms with it, but that didn't mean she would make him her second fiddle, so to speak. And he admired that she was able to tell him that.

She had also admitted that she viewed being Ladybug as her other self. Not like Chat Noir, who felt like Adrien was his second self. He could be free as Chat Noir. No expectations from the public, or his father. No image to maintain. He could just be himself. His real self.

Despite their revelations, and that it didn't bring them together, they would always share a bond. Being superheroes together did that to you. But it didn't have to be romantic.

It had just taken him awhile to realize that.

That had been a year ago. A year of friendly banter and innocent flirting, which they both knew wouldn't go anywhere, but was just so much a part of thier dynamic to just drop it.

And it wasn't like he wasn't looking during that time. Ok, not actively. But Ladybug had just stumbled upon him one day. He was kind of hopeful that the next one would too. He was a firm believer that if you forced it, it took longer.

So he hadn't looked. No dating every woman who showed an interest, no picturing himself with women to see if he could picture themselves together in 5 years, and certainly not allowing others to set him up with friends. When it happened, he'd know.

At the time, Plagg had told him how that was ridiculous thinking! But now, he was glad he had followed his ridiculous thoughts on the matter.

And as soon as he was alone to do so, he would shove it in Plagg's face that it had worked. Because yes, just 10 minutes ago, outside the school, it had happened.

When he looked at Marinette, it had just clicked.

Did it seem wierd that it clicked 4 years after knowing her? Maybe a little, he could admit to himself.

Was that going to stop him?! Hell no!

"What's got you so pensive?" Plagg whispers from his spot.

Settling down at his desk in the almost full classroom, Adrien looks at his puzzled Kwami and gives a smirk.

Whispering back, he tells Plagg, "As soon as I get the chance, I'm going to ask Marinette out."

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxxoxo

"Adrien was totally checking you out!" Alya exclaimed excitedly to Marinette as soon as said boy had entered the school, pumping a fist into the air.

"Stop it Alya!" Marinette admonished, trying to pull Alyas hand down to her sides again.

Looking around to be sure nobody heard, Marinette scolds her friend.

Marinette had given up a long time ago on Adrien ever liking her. Not that he didn't like her, they were actually really good friends! But not LIKE her like her! Which was fine. Really. It had been unhealthy how much she had obsessed over him before. Not that he wasn't still the greatest boy - man- she had ever known.

Because boy, had Adrien ever grown to be oh so handsome! Those 3 kids she used to fantasize about would have been adorable with his genetics!!

But that was neither here nor there.

She was over it. Him.

Absolutely!

Or so she would continue to tell herself.

Letting go of that dream had made it possible for Marinette to function normally around him. No More stuttering, or mixing her words. Now they could just be friends. Normally. Without her coming across as an insane person.

Most of the time.

Because while she may have gotten less clumsy with age, let's face it, she couldn't get away from it entirely. That would be too merciful.

"He was not! We are just friends. Hasn't he said so a million times in the past?!"

"Girl, I hear what your saying, but i know what I saw! No, this is not me trying to keep a dead horse alive, I really DID see him staring at you like you were a glass of water and he'd just been stumbling around in the desert for a month!!"

Mariette choked on her spit at Alya's analogy.

But it made her pause, and with a thoughtful expression, Marinette pondered it for a few seconds, before discarding it.

She was NOT going to get sucked back in. No. More dreaming. No more wishing. No more scheming. She had only just managed to pull herself out of the void that was Adrien. And she wasnt willing to throw herself back in without better proof.

She could wait. If it was true.

" Naw, your being ridiculous. I don't see it." she told her friend. "Now let's go before we're late."

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The lunch bell had just rang and Mariette was putting her books away into her bag when Adrien got his shot.

It was now or never, because he was sure if he waited any longer, he'd lose his nerve.

Standing up from his own seat, he slung his bag over his shoulder, and turned towards Marinette. He couldn't help the nervous butterflies that continued to flutter in his belly.

What if she said no? What if she didn't like him like that? What if she laughed at him? Or worse, what if she said yes?!

No!! Think positive!

"Hey Matinette," Adrien said softly, with a warm smile on his face.

Startled, Marinette looked up from her bag.

"Oh, hi Adrien! Not going home for lunch today?"

"oh, uh, no." he said, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a nervous gesture he hadn't ever outgrown. " I was wondering if you wanted to do something together sometime?"

If it was possible, her smile got even brighter. "Absolutely! I'd love that! Is Nino joining you? Should I invite Alya?! Or wait, did Nino invite her already!? Oh, it's been awhile since we've all done something together!!" clapping her hands together in glee, she continued, "It's like, with knowing this is our last year here, there's so much more to DO!"

Looking sheepish, "Ya, uh, I mean if you want To go with Alya and Nino sometime too, that'd be good too, but I was kind of just thinking of just you and me?" he came across as uncertain, and a small blush marred his cheeks. "Like a, uh, like a date." he finished in a rush.

Marinettes eyes slowly get wide, and she looked confused for a second.

"A date?? With me?!?" she exclaimed, incredulous. She glanced around the room, just to see if maybe there was someone else in the room that he was talking to.

But nope. Just Marinette.

"Ya." he confirmed, with more conviction than when he asked originally.

With wide eyes, she slowly nods her head. Then, realizing she should say something, "Ya. I mean yes! I'd love to Adrien."

Then, as a few more seconds passed, it seemed like it finally sinks in, and the most beautiful smile bloomed on her face.

He was such a goner.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"WHAT?!?!" Alya screamed in my ear as she grabbed both my arms and started shaking me.

"Are you serious?! Adrien asked you out?! On a DATE??!?" which was followed by more unintelligible screeching.

Marinette, having done most of this in the bathroom 10 minutes ago, was actually quiet calm while listening to Alya. Talking it over with Tikki had also helped to calm some of the nerves about it as well.

"Truthfully, when he asked me, I thought he meant the 4 of us should do something. Then he said no, he meant like a date." Marinette explained to her still squealing friend.

"Oh my God!!" Alya just couldn't stop!

"I know!!"

"I knew it!"

"I know! It was the first thing that went through my mind, that you had JUST told me that this morning!" Marinette gave a small squeel. I guess she hadn't worked it ALL out!

"So when are you going?? Where are you going? What are you gonna WEAR?!" Alya demanded!

"Well," Marinette started, lifting one finger. "First, we are going on Saturday, so we don't have to worry about school, and It gives Adrien time to make sure nothing gets scheduled for himself that day."

Marinette lifts a second finger. "Second, I have no idea where we are going. Adrien said he would surprise me. And third, he said he would let me know by Friday morning how I should dress."

Marinette was so excited talking about it with Alya, she felt like she was going to pop!! Maybe she should go back to the bathroom to squeel some more in private. Or to get another peptalk from Tikki.

 _" Why are you so surprised Mariette?" Tikki asked me._

 _"I don't know." she admitted. "It was just so out of the blue!"_

 _"Your beautiful Marinette, it's no surprise he noticed! And it might seem out of the blue, but so what?! It just took him longer to realize that you are amazing! I told you, you just had to be yourself and he'd see you one day!"_

 _"Your right! Who cares that he realized it after i had given up?! It's not like he noticed and I was taken or anything."_

 _Looking at herself in the bathroom mirror, Marinette assessed herself. Long blue hair, full pink lips, bluebell eyes that showed her mother's Chinese decent._ _No make-up, as she never quiet got into that._

 _While she never thought of herself as anything special, she could admit, she did look pretty. She had just never thought of herself as being Agreste-level pretty. But perhaps that was shallow of her. Why did she assume she needed to be a model or something to be good enough for him?!_

"Marinette, you know I'm going to demand details as this happens, right??" Alya spoke up, breaking Marinette out of her thoughts.

Giving her an 'are you serious?' look, Marinette scoffs, "Did you really think I expected anything less from me?!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette was starting to panic.

Or, more acurratly, Marinette was FREAKING OUT!!

It was Saturday Morning, and Adrien was going to be by in an hour to pick her up. And she had NOTHING TO WEAR!!

Adrien message the day before hadn't been specific enough for Marinette.

 _Adrien-- Good morning Marinette. I know I'll see you in a bit at school, but I couldn't wait. As promised, the dress code for our date._ _Adrien-- Sorry, I needed a moment to pinch myself so I knew this was really happening and not a dream._ _Adrien-- So, (back to faking poised) dress code-- casual. Comfortable. Plan for the possibility of chilly weather (aka a sweater)_ _Adrien-- And I should have you back home by 10pm. In case your parents were wondering._ _Adrien-- Marinette??_ _Adrien-- You there??_ _Marinette-- Yes, yes, so sorry!! Thanks. Just running late is all!!_ But in reality, Marinette had been squealing and doing a happy dance to Adrien's "pinch myself to make sure its really happening" comment.

That meant he was as excited and eager for this date as her!

Right?!

"Oh Tikki, I don't know what to wear!!" Marinette wailed, running her hands restlessly thru the hair at her temples.

"Don't worry Marinette, you have tons of clothes. Why don't you look through the pile on your bed again." her Kwami suggested.

Shaking her head, "No, that was my definate No pile."

"Right. So look through the pile on the chaise."

Glancing over at the chaise from her position in the center of her room, Marinette tried to remember if there was anything wrong with that pile. It had become hard to remember what pile was what. She just knew the bed was a no, hence why she threw them as far away from her as possible.

Was the chaise too casual clothes??

No, can't be. That blue top isn't too casual.

Was it the ok pile??

Oh jeez, why couldn't she remember what was what?!

Shaking her head to clear it, Marinette looked at what remained In her closet, to find it completely empty.

"GAH!!"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Ultimately, with 3 minutes left to spare, Marinette decided on strapless dress in bright red that showed off her slim waist before flaring out. And finished it off with a white belt, white long sleeve bolero jacket that she folded over twice to become three quarter sleeve, and white ballet flats with little red bows over her toes.

She finished off by braiding her long hair over one shoulder and tying it with a red ribbon.

"Well Tikki, how do I look?" she asked, doing a small turn for her little red friend.

"You look great Marinette!" Tikki cried enthusiastically.

"And don't worry," Marinette started to say with a smile, "I covered my purse in white to match. So you still have your usual cookie filled hiding spot."

"Yay" Tikki cried, as she zipped excitedly around her chosen head, before finally settling inside the open purse being slung over Marinette's head and shoulder.

Closing her purse with a gentle click, Marinette gazed at herself critically in her mirror. She had opted out of make-up, as usual, and instead just applied a coat of lip gloss.

It always seemed to take so long to apply make-up. And for a girl who is usually running late, anything unnecessary you can cut out, IS cut out!!

So there went that.

And styling her hair.

As much as she would love to curl it, or do pretty updos she's seen in magazines, she simply didn't have time!!

At 10 on the nose, Marinette's mother, Sabine, hollered up the stairs at her that Adrien had arrived.

Punctual. As always.

Perhaps she would have to ask him for tips.

"Coming," she called back, sliding her phone in beside Tikki.

As she descended her stairs, she got her first glimpse of Adrien. The first thing she saw was the small bunch of pink tulips clutched in front of him.

 _He brought me flowers,_ she thought, and her heart melted a bit.

 _Don't panic,_ she told herself. _You got this._

Next was his sky blue dress shirt with the top button undone and the long sleeves folded over a couple times, tucked into a pair of black jeans. He had a pair of black dressy shoes on and a midnight blue leather-like jacket folded over one arm. His hair was in his usual side sweep, a style he hadn't changed since she had met him. Though, he did wear it a bit shorter these days.

She knew the moment he spotted her, because his eyes seemed to light up as they met hers, and his smile got even bigger.

"Wow Mari. You look absolutely beautiful."

With a small blush, she responded, "Thank you Adrien, you look pretty dashing yourself."

Had she really just said dashing?! Who says dashing?! Her, apparently.

 _Don't panic,_ she reminded herself.

Oh, let's be honest, _don't let him see how much your panicking!!_

 _Slow and steady. Slow and steady. You will not trip or stutter if you are slow and steady. We've been doing SO well this last year and a bit, don't blow it now._

With her little pep talk finished, Marinette took a deep breath, and smiled warmly up at Adrien.

"Those Tulips are gorgeous Adrien. Are they for me?!"

 _Good, that's good. Nice and normal. See, I knew I could do this._

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxocoxocoxoxoxoxocoxoxoxox

Adrien blushed, having been caught staring.

"Yes, sorry! These are for you Marinette." He held them out for her to take, and their hands brushed, and he couldnt ignore how his hand tingled when they did.

Was this normal?? He didn't remember it happening before? Is it just because I see her in a different way now??

God, he sure hoped so. He wanted to feel it again. And he wanted Marinette to feel it with him too.

"Oh they are beautiful!" Sabine gushed. "Let me take them for you Marinette. I'll put them in a vase for you."

"Thanks Mama," she said, gently handing them to her mother.

"So, gonna give me a hint as to your plan for the day?" Marinette asked him.

With a shake of his head, "Nope!"

With a huge smile, he added, " It's a surprise!"

With a grin plastered on her face, and a slight eye roll, Marinette glanced back at her mother.

"Well be off, and Adrien says we should be back by 10!"

"Oh, don't worry dear. If your having a good time, stay out a bit later. No need to rush back. And if you happen to be out past 4am, just shoot one of us a text so we aren't worried when your not here when we get up."

" _Mama!!"_ Marinette whisper-yelled.

Sabine just laughed and shoo-Ed them out the door.

"Oh my God, that was absolutely embarrassing!!" Marinette furiously whispered to me.

I couldn't help but laugh at how mortified she seemed.

"It's alright Marinette," he said gently, taking one of her hands in his, "It could have been worse. As I was leaving the house, Natalie figured she should remind me about the birds and the bees, and how I should always be ' _safe'._ And yes, she even used the air quotes when she said safe!" Adrien explained, feeling embarrassed all over again just repeating it!

As they started to walk down the stairs to the outside door, Marinette laughed and continued," What do they think is gonna happen?! It's only our first date!"

Feeling pleased that she hadn't yet tried to pull her hand away from his yet, Adrien marvelled at how tiny it felt in his. Although, Adrien did have almost a foot more in height than Mari now.

Even so, it was like it was a perfect fit.

 ** _I suppose I should say a bit about this story! Aged up a bit. Obviously! Lol._**

 ** _I had originally intended a one shot, but there was too much, so Now it'll be a few chapters long._**

 ** _I cannot say how long it'll be before I add a chapter, sorry. I have 3 kids under 7, so it gets pretty hectic over here and I can't always snag time to write! But I will get there!!_**

 ** _Thanks for reading!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Adriens driver pulled up outside a Botanical Garden, and Adrien was quick to hop out and run around to her door and open it before she could.

With a small blush, she accepted his outstretched hand and allowed him to help her out of the car.

"I won't need you for the rest of the day," He informed his driver. "I'll call you if I need you."

Giving a curt nod, his driver drove off as soon as they were clear of the car.

"Sorry about him. My father insisted," he admitted, slightly embarrassed.

Giving a light laugh, Marinette couldn't help but think how adorable he looked when he was embarrassed. Taking his hand and twinning Thier fingers, Marinette pulled him along beside her and started along the path to the entrance of the gardens.

"It's no big deal. Saved us some walking, right?"

He chuckled, relieved, and she felt his fingers squeeze hers slightly. "Right."

Never in her life had Marinette thought she would be holding hands with Adrien, embarking on Thier first date. Nothing against Adrien, but she would be lying if she didn't admit she had wondered what had changed for him. They had gone so long without him even noticing her crush on him.

Not that it would have changed anything. She still would have said yes. She would just like to know what she did different, so she could keep doing it! No matter how it happened, she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth!

"So," she began, "am I allowed to ask what the plan is for today??"

"We are going to peruse this beautiful garden, that's what," Adrien gave her a small smirk. "After that, is my secret." he finished with a wink.

Entering the garden under a beautiful lattice archway covered in gorgeous flowers in bloom, Marinette didn't care anymore about what else they would do today. She was too busy simply enjoying the beauty of the garden they were strolling through.

They walked for what seemed like hours. Through more pretty archway, past numerous statues and pretty little fountains. The whole way, Adrien never let go of her hand, and Marinette wasn't about to complain!

They were nearing a beautiful lattice gazebo covered in flowers when Adrien gently pulled her to a stop and turned to face her.

"So, I know it's only 11:30, but would you care for some lunch?"

Really? It had only been just over an hour? It had felt like so much longer.

"Sure," she agreed with a smile, "Lunch sounds good. Where are we headed to?"

With a smirk and flourish of his hands, he gestured towards the gazebo. "Right here, my Princess."

Marinette couldn't help it, she paused, startled by the nickname. It's not like she's the only person to ever have been called that. And Chat Noir isn't the only man who uses it. Looking into Adrien eyes, she saw nothing but amusement reflecting out, so she brushed it aside and played along.

"Why thank you, my generous Knight!" And with as much grace and poise as she could muster, she glided towards the gazebo, with Adrien following behind.

As she reached an entrance to the gazebo, she suddenly stoped and let out a gasp. Nestled underneath was a small iron bistro table with matching chairs, and a silver tea cart topped with plating for two, a silver carafe, and various plates topped with sandwiches and pastries.

Turning to Adrien, Marinette couldn't help the sparkle of tears threatening to fall.

"It's beautiful, Adrien." she whispered. And before she can second guess her actions, she gently cups one side of his face in her palm, and lightly kissed his other cheek.

A blush quickly bloomed on his cheeks. Marinette did not pull back immediately, but remained close, still cupping his cheek, and they gazed at each other for a few seconds.

Breaking the silence, Adrien whispered, "Anything for you."

Giving him one last gentle smile, she slowly slid her hand down his face, and he slightly turned into it, almost like he didn't want to lose the contact. But Marinette heart was fluttering so fast, her breathing shallow, she needed to regain some semblance of normal if she was to make it through the rest of this date!

Why had nobody warned her of how powerful this pull was?! Adrien needed to come with a warning label: Caution, Dating Adrien can cause heart palpitations and light headedness.

"So," she breaks the spell, "shouldn't my Knight pull out my chair for me?" she teased.

"As my Princess wishes!" he smirked and pulled out her chair with a flourish, and wipeed off pretend dust from the seat, before reaching a hand out to her.

As she placed her hand on his, he pulled her gently, and as she sat, he let go of her hand and gently push her chair in.

Then he walked to the tea cart, and started placing plates, cutlery and tea cups on the table.

"Tea?" he asked, holding up the carafe.

"Please."

He preceded to pour both of them tea, and pulled the cart closer so they could take from it without getting up, and they ate lunch in peaceful silence.

"So Adrien, tell me something I don't know about you." Marinette finally broke the silence after they had placed their dishes back onto the tray, and topped up their tea.

He gave a hum, and put a finger against his lips as if thinking.

"I'm not sure what you want to know." he gave a nervous laugh. "I'm kind of an open book, being a public figure and all."

Giving him a pitying look, Marinette scoffed, " please Adrien. You of all people should know not to believe everything you read in magazines."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Adrien gave a nervous laugh." Ya. "

" So? "

" Well, um, I guess the biggest thing would be, I hate modelling." He slowly raised his eyes up from the table to look at her reaction, to be greeted with an indulgent smile.

" Ya, I kind of figured. But it's different to have you say it." She admitted. "So then what do you want to do?"

"Well..." and he gave another nervous laugh, "I actually don't know."

It was adorable how embarrassed he was by just admitting those two things, though he really shouldn't be. There was no shame in not knowing. Especially when your father didn't give you a choice. And she had no qualms about telling him so.

" Don't worry about that part so much. When your not allowed to be yourself, it's not a surprise when you don't really know who you are." Marinette reached a hand across the table and laid it on top of his that was resting on the table. "That is nothing to be ashamed of."

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

He glanced down at her hand resting on top of his, and slowly relaxed the shoulders he hadn't realized had tensed up. Looking back up into her shimmering blue eyes, Adrien thought, not for the first time today, how easy it was to get lost in those blue depths. How was it that she could understand him so well?? How had he not noticed how perceptive she was?

"OK, my turn." he says, trying to shake off the heavy mood. Turning his hand over, he lightly clasped her hand in his. "Tell me one thing you normally would NOT want to tell me."

He noticed her eyes go big for a few seconds, and he couldn't help but give a very 'Chat Noir' smirk. Eventually, her eyes took on a contemplative expression instead. Are there really that many that she has to think which one to tell him?!

"Well," she begins in a low drawl, "I once stole your phone. Out of your locker. During your fencing practice. And slid it back into your bag the next day at school. And I, maybe, let you think that it had been in there the whole time instead of admitting I took it." Marinette had paused between each sentence, almost as if she wasn't sure she should keep going. And in the end, finished in a rush, so that he had to strain to make out when one word ended and the other began.

He couldnt help the startled look on his face. It was certainly NOT what he had been expecting.

After a few seconds on him saying nothing, Marinette tried to slide her hand out of his, embarrassed, but he just tightened his hand around hers, refusing to let go until he processed everything.

When??

How??

"The day the Ladybug and Chat Noir statue was revealed." he finally spoke. "That was you?!"

Coughing nervously, a blush appeared across her cheeks and she squeaked a "Yup."

And then Adrien burst out laughing. He had to let go of her hand as he doubled over with it! God, this woman was going to steal his heart at this rate!

After a few seconds, Marinette chuckled a bit herself.

"Wh- why?" he stammered out between fits of laughter.

"Well, I _may have_ left an embarrassing message on your phone, calling you hot stuff, and I _may have_ been so mortified, that I had to erase it before you heard it!" she admitted.

His laughter finally started to Peter out, and he wiped a tear from the corner of his eye." God Mari!" he exclaimed suddenly." That's some next level spy stuff, if ever I've heard it!! "

He shifted his chair closer to Marinette, so that he wasn't across from her anymore, and he picked her hand back up, cradling it in both of his.

"That is the awesomest thing anyone has ever told me!"

No longer seeming embarrassed by her confession, Marinette laughed a little.

"Please." she scoffed. "With how big my crush was on you back then, I have hundreds of stories just like that!"

Adrien stills for a couple seconds, before asking, "You had a crush on me?"

"Well, duh," Marinette threw a pitting look his way. "Wasn't it obvious? Everyone else in our class knew. I just thought you were being nice by not acknowledging it."

He vehemently shook his head. "No, I wouldn't do that! I really didn't know!"

Gosh, he must have looked like an idiot!

"I'm so sorry Mari!"

"Pfft," she scolded, waving her hand in front of her face, brushing off his apology. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Even if you had known, it wouldn't have been your fault. I was too much of a coward to say anything! You made me so tongue tied, I couldn't even string two words together properly when I was around you!"

He was stunned! THAT was why she had always acted that way?! He never could figure out why she had acted that way. Especially since it slowly disappeared. His best guess, at the time, had been she was intimidated by his celebrity status, but even that hadn't fully sat right with him.

"I never even realized!" he finally admitted.

"Well, it's no big deal now!" she exclaimed. "We're past it! So, moving on, I believe it's my turn!"

"Indeed, Princess," he agreed smoothly, intentionally using his nickname for her so she knew the information didn't change anything for him. He had froze for a split second when he had let it slip earlier, but when she had had no reaction to it, he let it go. Chat Noir wasn't the only one who could use it. And at the time, she really had reminded him of a princess.

"I hope you don't take this the wrong way, but, if you didn't know I had a crush on you before, what made you notice me now?"

He could tell she was a bit apprehensive about having even asked it. But he was going to be completely honest with her.

"When I first started going to school, I had a crush on this totally amazing girl I had met the day before. She was brave and selfless and kind, and jeez, i could talk about her all day!" he gushed. "But she didn't like me that way. I pined for over two years for her. And finally one day, it sank in: what am I doing?? It's counterproductive to like and hope for someone, who has maintained all along, that she doesn't see you that way. So one day, I said, enough is enough, and I made a conscious effort to stop."

He gazed off into the distance, remembering how sad he had been that day.

"When I met her, she literally knocked me to the ground. And later that day, I just knew. So when I decided to stop pining, I thought, if it happened like that once, it would happen again. I wasn't going to go searching, or date a million girls to find Mrs Right."

Pausing, he rubbed the back of his neck, a bit embarrassed to admit this next part.

" Then, when I saw you at school the other day, - the day I asked you out- I just got out of the car, saw you, and BAM. There you were. I was struck speechless. It was exactly how I had felt before, and I just knew."

Bashfully, he looked away for a few seconds, then glanced at her from the corner of his eye to guage her reactions thus far. She seemed to be taking it pretty well. So he continued.

" It's not like I hadn't noticed before how pretty you are, or how kind and generous you are. Because I did. It just hit me suddenly in a new way." he finished, and turned to look at her fully. "Does that make sense?"

"Absolutely," she assured him quickly. "I absolutely know the feeling your talking about. I've, uh, ahem, felt it too." And she looked away quickly.

"Really?" He looked at her, trying to see... Anything, really. When had she felt that? With who? Jealousy coursed unbidden through him, and he was shocked by how strong it was. "Can I ask with who?" he hesitantly asked.

She turned back to look at him, and stared straight into his eyes as she said, "When you handed me your umbrella."

And there went his heart.

 _Yup,_ he thought, _definately a goner._

 _Xoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Marinette wasn't sure where she had found the courage to confess that she had felt that way for Adrien since the beginning, but she was glad she had. No matter how long it had taken them to get here, it was worth it. Because she might have had a crush on the boy he used to be, but she was in love with the man he had become. All those qualities that made him stand out in the beginning, just became more pronounced with time.

It was 2pm before they left the Botanical Garden, and from there the pair walked leisurely along the Siene, Adrien taking ahold of her hand, with a destination in mind that only Adrien knew.

They continued to volley questions back and forth, and Marinette made a point to be as honest as possible, even if it was involving Adrien and _super_ embarrassing! It made her heart stutter every time she admitted something she thought would send him packing, and instead he just laughed and said he was sorry he hadn't noticed!

Gosh how he was making this so easy for her! She didn't ask much about his first crush, and he didn't offer any more information on her, but as far as Marinette was concerned, what came before didn't matter. He liked her _NOW,_ and that was all that mattered. Eventually, she'd muster up the courage to ask what would happen if that mystery girl suddenly wanted him, but for right now, she'd enjoy the moment, since it had been her dream for the last 4 years.

As Marinette started to wonder how much longer they would walk,- not to say it wasn't enjoyable, but she was curious- a small building next to a dock came into view. As they get a little closer, she noticed boats hooked up to the dock.

Conversation between the teens petered out as they drew closer to the dock, and Marinette started to get giddy. She suddenly started bouncing on the balls of her feet, turned to him, and grabbed onto his arm tightly.

"Are we going out on a boat?! Please tell me we are going out on a boat? I've always wanted to go on a boat ride!" she asked excitedly.

Adrien laughed, and patted one of her hands that was currently squeezing his arm.

"I have a boat rented for this afternoon, I hope you don't mind." he says cheekily.

"Eeeeee..." She squeels excitedly, lightly shaking his arm and continued to bounce up and down.

"Gee Mari, I can't tell if your excited or not," he teased.

She slapped his arm playfully, "Oh, shut up, you dork! I can't believe we're still standing here! Let's go!!"

And she preceded to pull/drag Adrien, who couldn't stop laughing, all the way to the boat rental building.

Entering the building, Adrien spoke to the clerk. "I had a rental for Agreste."

The older gentleman behind the desk clicked a few buttons on his keyboard and squinted at the screen for a minute, before looking at the teens with a smile. "Yes, everything is ready for you Mr. Agreste. Mike will meet you at the dock with your boat."

We both thanked the man and headed back out the door and towards the dock, where another older man was rowing a larger, fancier boat than normal, towards the dock.

It was certainly not your standard row boat. Mike, the guy manning the boat, sat in a seat towards the back, and the whole front was open and lined with some kind of carpet. Instead of a bench, there were throw pillows along the edge to make a little nest, and a small basket covered with a red cloth.

Marinette stared in stunned glee, and let out a little eep of joy!

"Mr. Agrest," Mike greeted them, "I'm Mike, and I'll be manning your boat ride today." he spoke jovially.

"It's great to meet you, and thank you." Adrien responded.

Mike held out a hand and helped each of them into the boat, and waited as we both got ourselves situated against the throw pillows. Adrien looked over at Mike and nodded that they were ready, and the boat slowly started gliding through the water.

We sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, just sitting side by side, before Adrien reached over to take my hand in his again. Oh, how she loved just holding his hand! She looked into his eyes, her own shimmering with excitement.

"Thank you," she whispered quietly. It had always been a dream date of hers to take a boat ride on the Siene with Adrien. Admittedly, in her dream date, it was just the two of them, but this was better. Even though she felt the need to keep quiet, mindful of Mike.

He smiled gently at her. "I'm glad you like it. I wanted everything to be _purr_ fect for you."

Wide eyed, Marinette just stared at him. Did he really just... And then she burst out laughing.

"You did not just pun at me." she said between her giggles.

"I'll tell you a secret," he leans over to whisper into her ear, "I can't resi _sss_ t puns."

Marinette pulled back to see the smile on his face and scoffed. "So why cat puns, of all things?"

The smile dimmed on his face just a bit.

"Well, I've always wanted one. But father won't allow it. So I take my pleasure where I can get it." he admitted sheepishly.

Hearing his confession, Marinettes heart melted for him. She knew how it was to not be allowed a pet, but that was because they lived above a bakery, not because her parents simply refused.

"I'm so sorry, " she began, only for him to cut her off.

"No, don't worry about it. I'm used to it. I didn't. Mean to drag the mood down." he spoke quickly.

Not wanting to upset him, Marinette decided to let it go. For now. And instead scooted a little closer and leaned her head against his shoulder. She felt him tense up for a second before finally relaxing and resting his head on hers. She hoped it was just from surprise, not that he didn't want her to act this way.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxxoxxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien felt like he had died and gone to heaven. It was everything he had ever wanted to happen with Ladybug. He felt a small twinge, thinking about her at a time like this, but it wasn't like he was wishing it was Ladybug instead of Marinette. He could take a moment to mourn the missed opportunity.

And done.

He refused to mourn too long for something that had never even taken off. And it had been his fault. Ladybug had said from the get-go that she didn't like him like that. He was the one who had pined for her.

Marinette reminded him alot of his Lady, actually. Everyone had a type.

"So, I shared my pet cat story. I believe it's your turn." he prodded gently.

Marinette hummed quietly and tapped her lower lip gently. "Well," she began, "there was this one time, the girls from class and I planned Operation Secret Garden."

He gave her a quizzical look, and then lifted a brow. "With how cryptic your being, I'm almost afraid to ask what that means." he admitted.

Clearing her throat, she sheepishly looked away.

"Well, this one time, you were having a photo shoot, and we made this plan to get buttercup away from the nanny so I could ask him out. It was a very elaborate plan. Everyone had flower code names. Juleka was to flag down Officer Roger with a fake sign that the nanny was illegally parked. Then, as buttercup was heading to his car, I'd be there with a carriage and offer him a ride home with me on it." she laughed a little, remembering.

"It didn't go as planned. The fake sign got stuck. Rose deployed the carriage too early. The nanny came back too early. And then there was an akuma. And _then,_ when I decided to scrap the whole plan and just ask buttercup out, I fudged and said I'd take a coleslaw home instead of riding home in his car with him." she tilted her head up to the sky, a slightly peeved expression on her face.

" That seems like... Quite the plan. " he stated cautiously. It seemed like alot of work just to ask a guy out. When in the end, apparently, she hadn't succeeded.

Wait, why did some of that sound so familiar?!

"Coleslaw?" he wondered aloud.

"Yup," she confirmed with a nod and a blush. "You were buttercup."

Adrien burst out laughing. Gosh this girl! Perhaps he should have been feeling different, but all he could feel was flatterened and auxhilerated that someone had liked him enough to go through all that planning. And another part wanted to slap himself silly for not noticing.

"Oh my God Marinette! That's what that was all about?! I'm so sorry i didn't notice!"

"No no," she quickly assured him, " you weren't meant to notice the plan itself!" she chuckled a but. "I've mostly gotten over how embarrassing I was back then." she glanced at him, and was startled by his intent stare.

"I really admire how you can talk about it so calmly." he spoke, somewhat seriously. He really hoped he didn't say the wrong thing here. He didn't want her to think he thought it was Wierd or anything.

He lifted a hand and gently caressed her one cheek. His gaze kept gravitating towards her lips, and he wondered what it would be like to kiss her. Would it be too soon? Would she be upset if he did?

Without thinking, he slowly started leaning towards her. She must have noticed, because a small blush bloomed on her cheeks, and her gorgeous eyes widened ever so slightly.

Making up his mind, he slid his hand from her cheek to the back of her head, and pulled her towards him, and connected his lips gently with hers.

She remained stiff for a couple seconds, before slowly closing her eyes and allowing his lips to keep moving over hers, moving hers to match.

After a few more seconds, he slowly pulled back, and rested his forehead against hers. He noticed how they were both slightly out of breath. Not because it had been a long kiss, but more from how the person next to them made thier heart flutter madly.

Adrien couldn't believe how mind-blowing kissing Marinette was. Who knew that seemingly shy Marinette had such suple lips. He couldn't wait to kiss them again.

And so he did.

Once. Twice. A third time.

Every time, keeping his lips connected with hers for longer and longer. He couldnt seem to get enough of her.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette was in heaven.

She had always dreamt how amazing it would be to kiss Adrien, but it was nothing compared to reality. She never wanted to stop!

Of course, she knew she had to. They had an audience, for one. And next, there was a time limit on their boat ride!

Four. Five. Six.

Before she could give in and kiss him a seventh time, and before he could swoop in, she gently placed a finger over his lips.

She was slightly breathless, as was he, and it was comforting to know he was as affected as her.

"If we don't stop now, I fear i won't ever want to," she admitted breathily.

He closed his eyes and let out a groan. "Your right, of course, _purr_ incess."

Opening his eyes again, he slid his hand from the back of her head to around her shoulders, and pulled her into him. She rested her head on his shoulder and accepted the embrace. Releasing a sigh, she closed her eyes and just enjoyed the moment.

" I brought snacks," he finally broke the silence. "I almost forgot about them."

Laughing lightly, Marinette reached behind her and grabbed the handle of the basket and set it between them, all without moving away from Adrien.

"So what did you pack for us?" she asked.

With a flourish, he lifted the cloth to reveal a couple bottles of water, some macaroons and cookies.

"I stopped by your parents bakery earlier," he answered her unspoken question.

From then on, they chatted more and ate the snacks Adrien had packed. And as their boat rental time was about to run out, Mike announced they were pulling up to the dock.

They both thanked him, and set off walking back the way they had come down the Siene.

They kept chatting, and laughing as they walked.

It was wonderful how easy they were together. Maybe it was how honest Marinette had been about her crush on him right from the get go. Or just that they had been friends for 4 years before this.

She wasn't going to overthink it too much, which was an everyday thing for her, over analysing everything to death. But she _was not_ going to do that here!

Well, maybe later. At home. When she was alone.

But just a little!

At a lul in the conversation, Marinette took a moment to enjoy the way Adriens arm had moved to around her shoulders instead of just holding her hand. And how thier steps had slowed to be much more leisurely.

Gazing at where they had ended up, Marinette noticed they were coming up to a bridge right across from the Eiffle Tower. It wasn't too far from her house, so she wondered if he was walking her home. While he had a said she would be home by 10, perhaps everything they had done had taken less time than he had thought?

Should she ask him? Was he about to tell her?

Gosh, the suspense was killing her!!

Feeling bold, and unable to resist, as casually as possible, she asked, "So, where are we heading now?"

He pulled away a little and glanced down at her- when had he gotten so tall?! - with a grin.

"It's a surprise."

Marinette gave a playful harumph and pouted.

"I hate surprises."

"No you don't," he argued.

"Fine, I don't. A little mystery is good for the soul. Or however that saying goes." he chuckled at that. "But too much can cause anxiety."

He pursed his lips, as if contemplating her statement. Then, "Ill grant you, it is a possibility," he conceded.

"So, to spare you any possible anxiety, I'll tell you. We are headed to the Eiffle Tower for supper."

She let out a small breathe of relief that he wasn't taking her home. She wasn't ready for this date to end!!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Adrien heard Marinettes sigh, and puzzled over it. Had she thought thier date was over? Did she want it to be over? He had said around 10, and he meant to use up every last second that he had with her!

He watched her happy glee as they headed towards the Eiffle Tower, and could only assume that meant she was happy it wasn't ending.

He sure hoped so, anyway. He thought it had been going great. He had thought she was having as good a time as he had. He didn't want to be wrong.

Thankfully, every indication was that she was.

Once they reached the restaurant at the Eiffle Tower, they were seated, and enjoyed a wonderful meal. They had no shortage of topics of conversation. Everything from how school was going, to their favorite desserts and foods, to Alya and Nino.

Adrien felt so blissfully happy with Marinette, it was unbelievable. They spent hours at the restaurant, not even noticing the time until Marinettes phone beeped in her purse.

Her mother messaging her that they were heading to bed and wanting to make sure she had remembered her key to get in. And reminding her that, if she was having fun, not to worry about the 10pm time that was first stated.

With a winky face.

Adrien just grinned, while Marinette moaned about being totally embarrassed.

It was a good thing her mother had said not to worry about the time, since she had sent her the message at 9:52.

After receiving that message, they left the restaurant and, with Adriens arm once more wrapped around Marinettes shoulders, started to meander a roundabout path towards the bakery. This path took them to the park right next to the bakery, and they marvelled at the stars in the sky and the fairy lights strung between the trees in the park.

Drawing up alongside the carousel in the park, Adrien gently guided Mari towards the carriage seats, unwilling to let it end.

Marinette smiled gently, and followed her date, sitting next to him. The seat was so narrow, their thighs touched, and Adrien kept his arm around her shoulders. To be comfortable. Or that's what he would tell anyone who called him on it.

Not that there was anyone around. They were completely alone in the park.

Gazing down at the woman under his arm, Adrien watched how the moonlight and the fairy lights made her hair shimmer and her eyes seem to twinkle. Slowly, they started to lean into each other, and in seconds, his lips were on hers.

He marvelled at the lushness of her lips, and how they fit perfectly against his. Running his free hand up her arm, he brought it to cup the back of her head, not wanting the moment to end. Nothing short of an akuma attack could have pulled him away from Mari at that moment.

Which made him, briefly, Thank the God's that there hadn't been one to interrupt their date.

Marinette pulled away from him lips, and they both lightly gasped for breath.

Resting his forehead against hers, he moved his arm down so he was hugging her, and she wrapped her arms around his waist.

Closing his eyes, he whispered, "I don't want to take you home."

Giggling, she responded, "And I don't want to go home yet."

Shifting so as to be more comfortable, Adrien better settled his arms around her, and she moved her head to rest on his chest, and they just sat there, enjoying the night and it's sounds, well past midnight.


	3. Adrinette Chapter 3

Adrien bounded up the front steps to his house, humming a happy tune quietly. After punching in the code and going inside, he paused for a moment at the base of the stairs leading up to his room.

He couldn't believe how well it had gone! And not a single akuma to ruin the day! How lucky had that been?! He wished he could go on with this feeling every day!! Mariette made him feel so _alive!_ So free! Like it didn't matter about his image or what his father would think about his behavior.

How had nobody else before him snatched her up?? Well, I guess people had tried. Evillustrator. Nino that one time. Before Ladybug helped him realize he liked Alya instead. Luka still kind of hung around her. In all honesty, Luka was a great guy, and he was surprised Marinette hadn't ever considered him. There had been others, but they had been so fleeting, were they even worth mentioning?! Ultimately, it had all worked out in his favor.

Marinette was the best thing to happen to him since becoming Chat Noir, and he would NOT let her slip by! With that resolve at the forefront of his mind, he started to head up the stairs, until he heard his father's voice. It acted like a bucket of ice water over his earlier, happier thoughts.

"Adrien? Are you just getting in?" his father asked in disbelief.

Gabriel Agreste had never been one for beating around the bush. Or showing affection. In any way. So it was no surprise that that was the first thing out of his mouth. Not whether or not his son had enjoyed his date.

"Yes Father."

Gabriel seemed to mull over his sons reply, before, "I take it the date went well then." Not a question, but a statement. Like he couldn't imagine any other outcome.

"Yes Father."

Adrien watched his father's brow furrow for a moment, before smoothing it out. If he hadn't been watching, Adrien wasn't sure he'd have caught it.

"Why do you seem so tense Adrien?" his father asked. "was everything not fine??"

Startled by his father's almost seeming to actually care, it took Adrien a few seconds to articulate his thoughts.

"Not at all father," he answered quietly. And then he decided he should be as honest as possible here. "I guess, I mean I assumed, or rather, I thought, you would be mad? At me?"

Gabriel appeared shocked by his sons admission. Good, Adrien thought petilly. This is the way you have made me.

"Why on earth would you think I would be angry with you?!" his father asked in disbelief.

Rubbing the back of his neck, the teen took a few seconds to really look at his father. Was that genuine disbelief? Did his father really NOT know how he made Adrien second guess every decision he ever made, not sure if his father would approve?

"Um... Well..." Adrien fumbled under his father's stare. "I wasn't sure if you'd be mad I was so late. Or not like that I booked the whole day off. Or think Mariette wasn't good enough for me."

The frown was back. "Marinette?" he questioned. "Dupain-Cheng??"

"Yes..." he wasnt sure where this was going. And he wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not.

"The Marinette who won the bowler hat contest a few years back?"

"Yes. And the ball gown contest you had last year."

Adrien wasn't sure what to think about his father's line of questioning. He had an almost calculating look. Hopefully he hadn't started something aweful for Marinette. Should he warn her? Just shoot her a text.

It'd be super simple: hey Marinette, my dad started questioning me when I got home. Not sure if you want to pack a preemptive bag in case the need to run crops up unexpectedly.

Ya, that'd go over well.

"Adrien?" his father calling his name pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Yes Father?"

"Well, what do you think?"

Had his father really still been talking to him?! Jeez.

"I'm sorry Father. I got lost in thought for a moment." he admitted sheepishly.

His father tsked, and shook his head. "I asked when you would be bringing Marinette by to meet me."

"oh, um, " the teen frowned. "It was just one date father. Don't you think it's a bit early for that?"

His father brow arched, and an incredulous look came onto his face. "Don't you like this girl??"

"Of course I do!" Adrien defended, offended.

"And it went well. That is to say, you both really seemed to enjoy it." he continued with his line of reasoning.

"Well yes, of course we- wait, why do you say it like that? 'seemed to'?" had his father - had him FOLLOWED?!?! He couldn't help the look of shock that came over his face.

"Well of course I followed you," his father stated calmly, as if reading his thoughts. "How could I not?! It's the first time you have ever asked to clear your schedule for a whole day for a _date."_ he said 'date' as if there was a hidden meaning to it. But Adrien didn't know where his father was going with that.

"And??"

"And _what,_ Adrien?" His father was clearly getting exasperated.

"If you followed us, then what have you concluded? Did you let the date continue because you deemed her worthy? Was she pretty enough to been seen with me? What exactly was the purpose of following us?!" perhaps he was getting a bit more bent out of shape than he should have. It was his father, after all. What had he _really_ expected?!

Gabriel looked like he was ready to explode. He all but yelled, "To make sure my son was safe! To make sure some _girl_ didn't get it into her head that she could _take advantage_ of my son!! Or had it not occurred to you that being a man does not make you exempt from rape?!"

His father's face was flushed by the end. Adrien had never seen his father speak so passionately about something that wasn't his designs. It just went to show that deep down, perhaps deeper down than one would assume, his father really did love him. He had wondered, over the years. How could he not?! He hardly ever spoke to his son, let alone had conversations like this.

It was heartwarming to see his father worry about him. And not stoically worry about him. But show actual emotions! He hadn't been certain his father _had_ any!

"I love you too, father." Adrien stated with a smile.

Gabriel blinked.

"Well of course I love you, your my son!"

"Be that as it may, you don't always express it well."

It took Gabriel a moment to put himself back together. But before Adrien knew it, the same old impassive, unflappable Gabriel of old was back.

"Invite Marinette round for dinner sometime this week. Whenever is convenient for her. Then let Natalie know. She will clear my schedule for that evening." That being said, he turned and walked back into his office, undoubtedly to continue working.

Plagg peeked his head out from his shirt collar and almost as if he could read Adriens mind, stated, " Well that was wierd."

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Adrien-- my father would like to invite you to dinner whenever your free this week.

Marinette-- uh oh. That doesn't sound good

Adrien- I know, I'm so sorry. I thought I was hearing things. He even said Natalie would clear his evening on the day you choose!

Marinette-- is your dad feeling alright? Did you send for a doctor?

Adrien-- I had questioned his sanity briefly. But, apparently, he loves me? And wants me to be happy? And make sure your not going to rape me?

Marinette- are you asking me or telling me?? Because it doesn't sound like your certain.

Adrien- I'm really not. It's beyond confusing

Marinette-- well, Im free Thursday, if that works?

Adrien-- Natalie says I have Chinese lessons that day.

Adrien-- father told Natalie to cancel Chinese lessons...

Adrien-- alright, who is this man and who has replaced my father?! And how do I make sure they never switch back??!

Marinette-- LOL!! Your too funny Adrien!

Marinette-- I'll see you at school Monday?

Adrien-- you can count on it.

Marinette-- Adrien?

Adrien-- yes, Marinette?

Marinette-- I hope this doesn't come off too forward. Or you aren't super old fashioned or anything but, do you want to be my boyfriend?

Adrien-- O!!

Adrien-- YES!!

Adrien-- double YES!!

Marinette- good. Because when you didn't ask me, I thought maybe you didn't want to be? Didn't like me like that? Or whatever.

Adrien-- O! No! I was going to ask you on our next date. i didnt want to ask on the first one in case you didnt have a good time.

Adrien- I wasn't sure YOU liked me like that!

Marinette-- pfft, as if! Who could say no to _you?!_

Adrien-- you really know how to make a guy feel good about himself

Marinette-- fuck off Adrien. Your a model. You _know_ your good looking. And girls _literally_ throw themselves at you.

Adrien-- but none of those girls were you

Marinette-- flatterer

Marinette- keep it coming. Men don't throw themselves at me. I don't _know_ if I'm a good catch or not

Adrien- well then I'll just have to convince you otherwise

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"Oh my god, Alya, his dad asked me over for dinner. AND said he would have the whole evening free!"

Marinette was panicking, while her best friend sat on the chaise, taking in how her friend was flitting from one part of her room to the next, looking super busy and rushed, but not actually seeming to accomplish anything. It was wednesday, and tomorrow was the big day. And Marinette apparently had _nothing to wear,_ for said big day.

Which is what found Alya currently sitting in her friends room. Alya hadnt even been given the chance to comment on any of the options Marinette presented, before they were discarded, for one reason or another. Honestly, she wasnt even sure why she was needed. But that was Marinette for you. Anything even remotely related to Adrien sent her into a panick. It was why it had taken her _years_ to be able to speak to him like a human being! And Adrien, bless his heart, hadnt ever gotten frustrated with her, or made fun of her in any way. It must have been slightly endearing, since he had, out of the blue, asked out her scatterbrained friend.

Finally, after watching Marinette discard the eleventh outfit -which had looked super cute- for no apparent reason, Alya couldn't sit silent anymore.

"Marinette!!" she finally yelled! And only when her friend ceased moving and was staring at her did she continue. "Girl, you have got to calm down!!"

With a blush and a frown, Marinette argued, "I can't calm down! The dinner is tomorrow, and I have _nothing_ to wear!"

With a roll of her eyes, Alya paried, "Really?! _Nothing,_ Marinette?!"

Marinette's blush grew.

"Ok, maybe not _nothing,_ but certainly nothing that would impress Gabriel Agreste and not make me look like a total loser next to Adrien!"

"Girl, Adrien would love anythjng you showed up in! And if Mr Agreste is too stuffy to see actual talent when its standjng right in front of him, then the dude can go such a lemon!" Alya heatedly shot back!

Nobody worth anything could miss the raw talent her best friend had! And Alya would gladly punch anyone who said otherwise!

"Its not that simple. I want him to _like_ me!!"

With that, Marinette flopped down onto the floor on her back, arms spread out wide in dejection.

"This dinner is _sooo_ important to me! And Adrien can _say_ he would still like me even if his father didnt approve, but I don't want him to have to choose! Thats his _dad!!"_

With a thoughtful look on her face, taking in all Marinette had just said, she couldn't fault the girls selflessness. Who else could love someone, want to be with that person for years, and when she finally had the chance, worried how his dad would react?! Her friend tended to go overboard alot, but sometimes, the root of it all was a valid worry.

Getting onto the floor and sitting beside her friend with her legs crossed, Alya rested her chin on a hand that was perched on her knee.

"Mari?"

When her friend looked at her, she continued.

"Your a great designer. And a great friend. And even though its been like 4 days, youll make a great girlfriend. Just be yourself, and wear something that reflects you!" Marinette scrunched up her nose at that, but Alya continued anyway. "You may not want to make Adrien choose, but if his dad is being unreasonable, can you really blame him? Your great Mari, and he has _finally_ noticed! Dont lose this chance!!"

With a heavy sigh, the distraught teen closed her eyes for a few seconds. When she opened them again, there was a light of determination there.

"Your right Alya!"

"Of course I am."

"I am going to be the best girlfriend in the world! "

And with that, Marinette got up and walked back to rifle through her closet with a renewed purpose.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

Adrien- are you doing ok? not freaking out too much?

Marinette- what are you talking about?! im cool as a cumcumber

Adrien- uh huh. absolutely.

Marinette- best girlfriend ever. wink

Adrien- did you just say wink??

Marinette- shut up. im barely keeping it together here. dont push it.

Adrien- wouldnt dream of it

Adrien- is it ok if I swing by around 4 to pick you up? dinner isnt til 5:30, but i want to be able to see you too. a bit before, and a bit after! and ill have you home by 9.

Adrien- be sure to reassure your parents of that

Marinette- that all sounds great!

Marinette- and im sure they werent worried, but ill still pass it on.

Adrien- : )


	4. Adrinette 4

Adrien looked up and promptly lost his breath.

Marinette had just walked into the bakery through the back door wearing low black strappy wedges with rhinestones running the length of a couple straps. She wore a black pencil skirt, with bright pink stitching along the seams, that stopped at her knees. Tucked into that was a bright pink blouse with three quarter length sleeves, a row of black buttons down the front, with 3 top buttons left open. Black stitching ran around the collar is a wave-like pattern. To temper the almost business-like attire, the teen had her hair falling down her back in gentle curls, one side pulled back and clipped behind her ear.

Next to her, his perfectly tailored black slacks and custom fitted lime green dress shirt paled in comparison.

Had he said she was beautiful before?? Right at this moment, that didnt even begin to describe his girlfriend.

God... His girfriend.

Just thinking it made his heart threaten to flutter out of his chest. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined dating the most beautiful woman in all of Paris!

I mean, he had pined for Ladybug, had loved her, and had hoped to be in this exact situation with her. But deep down, a small part had known it wouldnt happen. He still thought she was the bravest, most selfless, greatest hero in Paris. She just wouldnt be his.

And right at this moment, as he gazed at the beauty that was Marinette walking towards him, he didnt even care. Not even a small part of him would rather be with Ladybug instead of Marinette.

"Wow Marinette," Adrien began, "There are no words."

Marinettes giggle was music to his ears.

Taking her hand, he bent to place a soft kiss on her knuckles, his smile never leaving his face. He stood and pulled her to him, close enough he could place a chaste kiss on her pink lips and wrap an arm around her waist.

Turning to her parents, he said again, "I'll have her home by 9, I promise."

And with that, they climbed into his waiting towncar and waved at her parents as they pulled away.

Reaching his house, Adrien helped her from the car, and led her up the front steps. As they reached the door, it opened before he could even reach for the knob.

Adrien was stunned to see his father at the door, instead of the stoic looking Natalie.

"Father," Adrien began, "what a surprise. I thought you were working until 5?" he asked.

Gabriel glanced at his Son for a brief moment, before his eyes roamed to Marinette. It seemed he was judging her, and Adrien shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other nervously.

"Yes, that was the plan. When Natalie informed me you would be picking up Marinette at 4, I had her clear my last hour." With that, his father arched a brow. "Is that a problem?"

"Of course not, Monsier," Marinette piped up. She extended a hand as she continued, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Agreste!"

Gabriels lip quirked slightly. "I'm sure. A pleasure to see you again, Miss Marinette." And with that, extended his hand, encompassing Marinettes tiny one with his own.

"You have quite a talent young lady. It is most intriguing."

With a blush, Marinette stammered a Thank you.

"Perhaps sometime you would grant me permission to look through your sketchbook." He had yet to let go of Marinettes hand, to which Adrien was becoming extremely uncomfortable about. What was his father trying to get at?!

"It would be an honour, Mr. Agreste." Marinette beamed.

Giving a brief nod, his father finally released his girlfriends hand. "Please, Marinette, call me Gabriel."

It was comical how wide Marinettes eyes grew. He was shocked by his father's casualness as well. As far back as he could remember, his father had _never_ invited anyone to be so informal. Of course, there were a select few who didn't follow etiquette, and called him by his given name, but his father was displeased every time.

Again, Adrien couldn't help but stare at his father, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Was this a trick?!

"Thank you, Monsier- I mean Gabriel," she fumbled slightly, obviously not fully recovered from her initial shock.

Turning, Gabriel gestured towards the living room.

"Come, let us sit, get more comfortable. I will send for refreshments."

Marinette glanced at Adrien, uncertain. Adrien had _wanted_ to have some alone time with her! Why did his father suddenly take an interest _now?!_

With a resigned sigh, her nodded at her, and they made their way to the living room. Marinette glanced all around her, taking in all of her surroundings as fast as she could.

He tried to see it through her eyes. What would she think about the cold, gleaming marble? Or the way nothing was out of place, with no personal touches anywhere? Did it look as museum-ish to her as it felt to him? The living room was no different. Plush sofas in stark white, white walls, and the marble floor from the foyer continuing into the living room. No personal pictures on the wall. No knick knacks anywhere. A shiny black baby Grand piano was sat in one corner, a few armchairs sat next to a fire place. And 2 loveseat and 2 armchairs sat in a circle around a round coffee table.

Adrien guided her with a hand on the small of her back to a loveseat, and when she finally sat, he took the seat next to her.

Not even a minute later, his father walked through the door, followed by Natalie carrying a small tray with a tea pot, a Pitcher, cream and sugar, and multiple teacups and glasses.

Gabriel took a seat in an armchair as Natalie set the tray on the coffee table, and inquired as to their preference.

With that done, Natalie backed out of the room, and it was just the 3 of them left, sitting in awkward silence.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxo

Gabriel made sure to keep a close eye on his son and his new, very recent, girlfriend. He knew he had surprised them with his being available like this. That had been the plan. He had wanted to see how the girl would react.

He had been disappointed.

She had hardly appeared phased at all. Not like his son, who had appeared extremely uncomfortable and suspicious.

Well, he had a right to be suspicious. This was, in a way, a test for Marinette.

He had played like he didn't remember Miss Dupain-Cheng when Adrien had first said who his date was with, but in all honesty, he knew _very well_ who she was.

Nobody who returns his lost book, and admits she thought it was photos of his son, skipped by his radar. After that, he had watched her very closely. No way was he going to let his son be taken advantage of by some _fan!_

Which had been precisely why he had followed them during their first date.

Yes, he had followed them himself. Well, with Natalie driving. It had been something that he _could_ _not_ delegate. Nobody else would know what he was looking for.

He had even given up on 3 potential akumatizations in favor of following and observing their _whole_ date. That had meant sitting in the back of his car with binoculars, behind a bush with binoculars, and having a table at the Eiffel Towers restaurant, far enough away, but not out of his sight. He had wished he had had the forethought to plant a big on Adrien somewhere, so he could hear them. But no matter.

While he had liked what he had seen, he had needed more data. And personal interactions with them.

And if she had taken the book, was there anything else she had done? Had she told Adrien about the book incident? If she hadn't, did she ever plan to?

Was there a way he could subtly bring it up and see her reaction? A promising thought. He would have to watch for a proper opening.

He observed them, sitting next to each other on the loveseat across from him. How their thighs touched, and Adrien fought to keep his hands in his own lap, and Marinette would glance his way and blush.

They certainly _seemed_ smitten with each other. And everything Marinette did seemed genuine.

She certainly didn't seem the type to do drugs, or even look like she could physically overpower anyone to rape them. Or even the type to consider raping someone.

Although, his son looked like he wanted to tackle her and never let go.

Which could be a problem if Gabriel deemed Marinette unfit to date his son.

A bridge to cross at a later time.

Xoxoxxoxoxooxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette was internally _freaking out!_

This was so _awkward!_ What was she supposed to do now?! Adrien was sitting next to her, shooting her sideways glances and small smiles, and Gabriel was sitting across from her, with cool, assessing eyes. Like he was trying to state into her soul!

Could he tell how nervous she was?! Did he notice the small strain in her smile? Or the nervous ticking of her one eye?

No, Marinette, breathe, she chastised herself.

You can do this!!

Just have to think of something to end this _aweful_ silence!

"So Gabriel, would it be rude of me to ask about your next fashion show?!" That was safe right? She was an aspiring designer. He a world renowned designer. It's natural to be curious right?! _Right?!_

Gabriel merely lifted a brow at her enquiry.

"Certainly not, Marinette. It's moving along nicely. I have garnered inspiration from some surprising sources this time around." He took a sip of his tea and watched her over the rim.

As usual, talking about fashion was exciting for the teen, so it was no surprise her face broke out in a huge smile.

" That's wonderful! I can't wait to see it! It's what, 4 weeks away now?" she asked for confirmation.

"That is correct." He answered smoothly.

Still beaming, she asked, "Did you get anymore inspiration from that book I returned to you? I'd love to know which pieces in the past were inspired from that."

Suddenly, nodody was moving. Adrien had gone stiff beside her, and Gabriel had stilled, and he looked shocked.

What?! What had she said?!

Going over he last words, she realized... Damn. She had slipped up!! What to do, what to _do?!?!_

Fluff it off, _fluff it off!!!_

Don't let them know it was a slip. Pretend like it wasn't a secret for _3 damn years!_

Trying to be as cool as possible, Marinette looked between the 2 males with a look of confusion.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked when the silence continued. Good. That sounded normal. And she _was_ confused by how they were both acting.

They both turned to stare at her, and she kept her slightly puzzled expression on her face.

Adrien was the first to unfreeze.

" That was you? You returned the book?? Did you take it from me? Why would you do that? " he seemed to be working up to being mad, so she cut him off before he could jump to conclusions.

"Whoa, Adrien. Calm down." she sent a glance briefly towards his father.

Gosh, what had she told him again?!

Oh well, it had been a lie. She could stick mostly to the truth now. Sorry Lila, wherever you are these days, I'm not going to cover for you forever!

"You were in the library with Lila, and you dropped your bag. I saw Lila slide the book under the table when it fell before she picked up your bag and gave it back to you. I saw her in the park after school, and watched her throw it in the trash, so when she left, I fished it out." it had all been pretty smooth up to this point. But now to lie a tad.

"I was going to give it to you at school the next day, but you didn't show, and I heard from Chloe it was your dad's book, so i just brought the book back to him. And I _may have_ lied about how I came across it, since I didn't know Lila well at the time, and didn't want to get her in trouble." she glanced at Gabriel to try and gauge how he was reacting, and just saw his raised brow over the rim of his cup.

Glancing back at Adrien, she continued, "I asked your father not to tell you it was me since, In my head, I thought it made me come across as stalker-ish."

A small blush appeared on her cheeks, as it always did when she remembered how she kind of did used to almost stalk Adrien!

Adrien just continued to stare at her. Not saying anything. What was he thinking?! Why wasn't he saying anything?! Was he mad at her? Did he think she _was_ stalking him?!

Her tumultuous thoughts were interrupted by clapping. Both teens looked up to see Gabriel had set his teacup down and was slowly clapping, a pleased smile on his face.

"Father?"

"Well done Marinette." he praised. "I had wondered if that was a secret you had kept to yourself or not. And whether you were really simply an eager fan, just wanting to get at my son anyway you could." he stopped to pick his cup back up before continuing.

"It was actually quite selfless of you to not want to get someone else in trouble, despite how it would make you appear. I really do commend you on that."

Marinette face started to warm with her blush, and she lifted both hands to cover her cheeks.

"Oh, Mr. Agreste- Gabriel, i didnt do it to gain favor with anyone. I didnt want someone else to get in trouble, and i just wanted Adrien to be allowed back to school. I didnt really think of how It would make me appear to you." That part, at least, was all true.

Adrien seemed to have found his voice when he spoke gently," Marinette, you did that, for me?!" he lightly placed his hand on hers where it rested on her lap.

" Of course Adrien. I knew how much you loved going to public school. If i could fix that for you, why wouldn't I??"

Had he really been _that_ oblivious to her crush in the beginning?! Jeez.

She noticed his eyes start to glimmer, like he was holding back tears. It must have meant more to him than even she had realized.

"Thank you Marinette." he said gently, before cupping one side of her face and drawing her to him for a gentle kiss.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo

The rest of the time before dinner passed with little excitement. After getting over the emotional mess of Marinette's confession, Gabriel had asked about school and how she got into designing and what things she liked to design most.

It had intrigued and shocked Gabriel when the girl had mentioned the book so casually, considering how she had asked him to not say anything at the time. When she was telling the story about it, he had tried to gauge her facial expressions and actions for any hint that she was lying, but other than some apparent anxiety after having mentioned it initially, everything else had seemed genuine.

He remembered Lila, and knew from experience how vindictive and jealous she was. It was why she had been a perfect target to akumatize many times. So Marinette's story was completely believable from that aspect. And while he could tell she was downplaying how much she had liked his son at the time, that was of minor importance when paired with the rest of the story.

Well, Adrien, it would seem your allowed to keep this one after all. And what a good choice! Well done.

And he internally clapped to his sons good choice.

Xoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Dinner was announced, and Adrein was so glad to get out of that living room!

It had started out tense, and then after Marinette confession, he had gotten a bit more emotional than he should have.

How had it escaped his notice that Marinette had been looking out for him for a really long time?

And not just with the book. The book made him rethink every interaction they had ever had in a different light.

Like making him that scarf for his birthday, and letting him go on thinking it was from his dad. He'd figured it out last year that it was from her instead, completely by accident! She had been wearing a bright red scarf one day, and he remembered thinking at the time that he wasn't aware his father had put out a line of scarves, and then Alya had complemented her on her skills. Marinette's scarf had had a pretty intricate design on the seam of one side, and it had made Adrien curious.

So he had gone home at lunch to check out his own and, sure enough, on the one end was the same intricate design in white. It wasn't as noticeable against the blue as her black on red, which was how he had gone almost 3 years without noticing.

After the bowler hat contest, he knew she signed her work. The intricate design was actually her name, upside down.

She had let him go on thinking it was from his dad. Probably because he had been so happy about it. He still hadn't told her he knew.

Honestly, could she _get_ anymore perfect?!

In the dining room, Adrein sat on his father's right, Marinette on his left. He was a little put out they weren't sitting next to each other, but at least this way he could stare at her during the meal without being obvious about it!

The meal was placed in front of them, and they started out in relative silence, as they all focused on eating.

They were almost done when his father asked Marinette about her plans for after school. Where did she plan to go to school? What program was she thinking of entering.

It seemed this line of questioning was leading up to something, and Adrien wasn't sure if he should be suspicious of the outcome or not.

"I've applied to a few places, all in Paris. I don't really fancy moving." she admitted bashfully. "And I'll do fashion design, and then a Business Administration course."

There was suddenly a gleam in his father's eye, and his lips lifted in a smirk.

"Father..." Adrien started in a warning tone.

That gleam didn't leave Gabriel's eyes, and he all but ignored Adrien, as he gazed at Marinette intently, before stating,

"But you could skip all of that with an internship under a world renowned fashion designer. Like me."

Marinette eyes grew big, and she stole a glance his way quickly before turning back to his father.

"So, tell me Marinette, how would you like to intern under me instead?"

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Marinette opened her mouth, as if to speak, and then closed it, without saying anything. She tried again, with the same result.

Had he- Gabriel- Mr. Agreste- Adrien _father-_ really just offered her an _internship_? Under _him?!_ Her idol, the King of Fashion?!

She knew the ladybug miraculous gave her luck, but this seemed too good to be true! He didn't even know her. At least, she didn't Think he did. How could he? Was this just because she was dating his son?!

No, they'd been dating less than a week. What sane person offers that kind of an opportunity to his sons very recent girlfriend??

Gah!! She was internally _freaking out!!_

What should she _do?!_ What should she say

So naturally, the words that tumble from her mouth: "Are you serious?!"

One perfectly groomed brow rose. "Do I look like the joking sort, Marinette?" she was asked in mild amusement.

He sure had a point.

Jeez!

 _JEEZ!!_

This was a dream come true!

"Wow," she blurted out inelegantly.

"By all means, take some time to think on it." Gabriel offered.

"I just - wow." was all she could get out.

Adrien, who had been silent thus far, finally piped up. "Wow father, that's really generous."

Glancing towards his son, Gabriel smirked.

"I have been known to be generous from time to time."

Marinette glanced at Adrien. Oh how she wished he could read her mind! She was floundering in shock! Could she convey accurately, with facial expressions alone, that she needed help here?!

She tried to lift an eyebrow slowly, and nodded her head slightly towards Gabriel, and gritted her teeth under her smile.

Adrien just looked confusedly at her.

Oh, damn it.

She looked back at Gabriel, who had lifted his wine glass and was swirling it in his glass, watching as it went.

She cleared her throat gently, drawing both men's attention. She channeled all of her grown up, non stuttering, brave ladybug skills, and asked what was really on her mind.

"C-Can I ask, why me?"

Well, most of her non stuttering skills.

Without missing a beat, Gabriel stared at her for a moment, tilting his head to the side.

Finally, "Why not you? You have won every contest I have ever put forth, and i have seen more than that of your designs. It's true, some are a bit rough around the edges, but what I see intrigues me. Why _wouldn't_ I snatch you up before someone else has the chance to realize what I have?! True dedication is harder to come by than you might think. And of course, there is also the fact my son is smitten with you."

Adrien startled in his chair, and glanced her way, before quickly snapping his eyes back to stare at his father.

Gabriel continued.

" While it may not seem like it, I do, in fact, love my son very much. And his happiness means everything to me. While he is only 18, usually by this point teenagers have dated many people to find their right fit. Yet, Adrien never has. Until you, my dear. Which leads me to believe you are special to him, Marinette. And since I am well aware he has no real interest in fashion, who better to tailor as my successor than his potential wife? "

A choking sound could be heard, and both Marinette and Gabriel turned to see Adrien pounding on his chest frantically. Gabriel reached over and pounded on his back, at the same time she asked if he was alright.

" Fine," he croaked, reaching for his glass of water and taking small sips.

"That's a bit presumptuous, father," he spoke up, throat still a bit scratchy.

"Perhaps. But it works in my favor, regardless. If you two _don't_ work out, I still gain a successor. If you do, even better!"

How like Gabriel to have a backup plan. And have no qualms about voicing it!

So, no pressure.

Ya right!!


	5. adrinette 5

**_In response to the most recent review, Yes, i am absolutely continuing this! I started it at the same time as my other story Im writing, and i was. Going back and forth, trying to keep up with both, and it was so hard to flip between, that i decided to pause one and focus on the other for awhile, instead of doing both half-assed._** ** _Thanks for sticking with it though, despite my tardiness! : )_**

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Marinette had made Adrien pinch her, so she knew all this wasn't a dream!

 _It wasn't!_

They hadn't gotten any time to be alone, like Adrien had hoped, but she was pretty sure he was just as pleased that his father had, indeed, spent the entire evening with them. No sudden business requiring his attention in his office. No surprise phone calls.

His father had even been so generous as to allow Adrien to stay for an hour with Marinette when he took her home. Which was where they were headed now, in complete silence.

It was a pretty big shock for both of them, really. Who knew Gabriel had that in him?

Well, I mean, who didn't know he could be devious?!

But conniving for his sons benefit??

And not just an "I know what's best for you" attitude, but actually taking into account what his son might want...

That part was definately new!!

It was definately going to take Some getting used to! Hence the silence.

As they pulled up along the side of the bakery, the driver informed Adrien he'd be back in an hour, and took off as soon as the door was closed and we had stepped onto the curb.

They just stood there for a few minutes, neither saying anything yet.

Some small part of Marinette was still sure she'd imagined all that. But how could she?! Adrien was just as shocked! They couldn't have shared the same delusion!

Right??

"Well..." Adrien started, rubbing the back of his neck, " that was, um... wierd."

Lifting a brow, and frowning, Marinette muttered, "ya think?!"

Adrien Shuffled his feet a bit. Then crossed his arms, only to uncross them right away. Then he scuffed the ground with the tip of his shoe. Only to then cross his arms again.

"Did we uh... Just... in a roundabout way, that is... Get engaged?!" he puzzled.

Seeing his uncertainty and nervousness, Marinette couldn't help it!

She burst out laughing!

She laughed so hard, she doubled over, and had to brace her arms on her knees to stay upright.

Trust Adrien to be ridiculously adorable!

Especially in his uncertainty.

Adrien eventually let out a few chuckles, obviously seeing the humour in the whole evening as well.

Gasping for breath, Mari finally wheezed out, "At least... If we're going crazy... We're going together..." she managed.

Grasping her arm, Adrien helped her up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Well, that's definately putting an optimistic spin on it."

Laughter pettering out, Mari wiped the tears from her eyes, and rested her head on her boyfriends chest.

Ahh, boyfriend.

It still made her tingle, thinking about it.

And apparently with daddy Agreste's blessing!

Eeeeeeee!!

Just one more minor, internal, fangirl episode.

And over.

Smiling up at Adrien, she couldn't help but lift up on her toes and press a kiss to his lips, before turning towards her door, pulling him along behind her.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxo

Adrien couldn't believe what had just happened! If him and Mari hadn't had the same experience, he'd be sure he had hallucinate it all!

And then his father had to go and embarrass him by calling her his future wife.

Really classy, father, he thought, with an internal eye roll.

But at least, one small thing had come from all of this.

In his own convoluted way, his father was showing him his love.

Giving another internal eye roll, Adrien wondered why his father couldn't just do it the normal way. With an "I love you," or a car, or something.

Reaching the apartment above the bakery, Marinette let them inside, to see her parents up, and just about to head to bed.

"Oh, dear, we weren't expecting you back so soon," her mother stated, as she shared a look with her husband.

Kind of a brow lift, and a subtle nod in their direction. What on Earth was that about?!

Glancing at his watch, he noted it was 9:07, and he frowned.

Glancing back up, he spoke," I said I would have her home by 9?"

Jeez, why did that come out a question?! He had clearly stated it. He wasn't asking them if he had! Why were thier secret looks making him so nervous?!

He found himself fidgeting a bit, while the 2 teens looked on at the silent battle between the 2 adults.

Finally, having enough, Marinette gave a huff. "Your not being very subtle about your conversation there, you two!"

Oh, so it was just him. Gotcha.

Must be a family thing then?

Both adults looked over at them, and an embarrassed grin came up on her dads face, while her mother looked properly chastised.

" I'm sorry dear, when you said 9, we thot that was like a code." she explained.

Adrien just looked confused, while Marinette's mouth fell open.

"Excuse me?!" their daughter squeaked, covering both of her burning cheeks with her hands.

"When we were younger," her father began, "I used to say 9, knowing your mother's parents went to bed at 9. And they always gave us a 15 minute margin for error, so to speak, to Say goodbye at the door."

"But they never peeked to see if we were there. They trusted me!"

This statement was followed by a snort from her father, which prompted an eye roll and a Smack from her mother.

"ANYWAY, " she continued, with alot of emphasis, to get them all back on track, "we usually stood at the door, kissing and pretending to say goodbye, and then, after 15 minutes had passed, we snuck to the park a block away and stayed out til midnight."

Adrien glanced at Mari uncertainly.

Was this really her parents telling us to... Sneak out?!

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

"OH MY GOD! Maman! Papa!" Marinette look completely embarrassed at her parents, who just grinned unapologetically back at her.

Sliding her hands from her heated cheeks into her hair and giving a frustrated tug, she glanced at Adrien to see how he had taken it. He seemed just as confused and embarrassed as she was!!

This wasn't happening!

This COULDN'T be happening!

Continuing to run her hands over the back of her head, she came to grip the back of her neck, and continued to stare at Adrien.

And, in a not so quite hushed whisper, she fervently stated, "Adrien, our parents are crazy!!"

Adrien closed his eyes and hung his head for a Second, pinching the bridge of his nose. The move reminding her alot of his father in that moment. Then he ran his hand through his hair, before dropping it down to his side again.

And then stared at her mournfully for a Minute, and then, "I'm not sure how to take this Mari. It's like they are conspiring FOR US! First we're engaged, and then we're told to sneak out?!"

"Wait, what?" Mari heard her maman say, but she didn't pay attention to her. She was too caught up in the spark that was slowly coming into her boyfriends eyes. One that kind of reminded her of when Chat Noir was up to something.

Playing along now, Mari nodded her head agreeably. "I know! If i had known this was what it would be like to date, I'm not sure why i didn't do this sooner!"

"Next week, they'll start reminding us about safe sex, bc they want grandkids, but not too soon." Adrien spoke gravely.

"Whoa, whoa, there," her father piped up, clearly confused, "there will be no grandkids anytime soon!"

Nodding vigorously, both teens agreed wholeheartedly.

"Your absolutely right, sir. Marinette hasn't even started her internship. Have to make sure those benefits kick in before having a baby." he spoke, face deadpan, but that twinkle still in his eyes.

Seeing the shocked look on her parents faces, Mari couldn't help bursting into laughter! Adrien soon joined her, and they propped each other up, trying to contain themselves.

" I'm sorry, " Mari gasped for air, for the second time that night. "it's been a wierd night."

So they went on to explain how it had gone with his father. And finally, they understood the joke. Followed up by their congratulations on being offered an internship by her idol.

By the time they made it up to Marinettes room, half of the time Adrien was allowed there had passed by! And they intended to make the most of it!

5 minutes later found both teens cuddling and kissing on Marinettes chaise.

Mari couldnt speak for Adrien, but for herself, she had dreamed of making out with this boy for alot of years, and she was going to take any opportunity to do so!

Although, Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing, the waiting. At 14, she wasn't exactly fixated on kissing and making out. But now that she had a taste of what kissing Adrien Agreste was like, she was sure her 14 year old self couldn't have handled it!

Because boy, could Adrien kiss! Or was that just her inexperience talking?!

With one hand holding the back of her head, and the other grasping at her butt, he slipped his tongue gently into her mouth, and Mari responded by bringing hers to meet his.

It was glorious, and amazing, and nothing like she had thought it would be! Her 14 year old self had imagined gentle sighs and little pecks on the lips. Not this panting and slippery fumbling that they were doing now.

But she couldn't get enough!

She really hoped Tikki had slipped out of her bag, because it was now crushed under her knee as she half sat in Adriens lap, doing her best to not allow any space whatsoever between them.

Until they were startled by the ringing of Adrien's phone.

It was his driver, letting him know it was 10, and he had 15 minutes to get to the car before he came up to get him himself.

Adrien just stared sheepishly at his now silent phone, while Marinette giggled.

"What is wrong with everyone today?!" he questioned, still confused by it all.

"First my father, then your parents, and now even my driver is giving me more leeway than usual."

Resting her head on his shoulder, Marinette slid her hand behind his head and started fiddling with the hair there.

Then, she gave a long hum. "Maybe," she started breathily, "they all feel kind of bad for you. Poor Adrien, homeschooled til he was 14, never having a date until he turned 18. Maybe they wanted to make sure you didn't become a spinster." she finished with a giggle.

Adrien gave an affronted noise, and then pinched her butt playfully, prompting a squeal from his gifriend. "You take that back! Nobody has any reason to feel sorry for me! I am a perfectly well adjusted child!"

Snorting, Mari snuggled in for just a few more minutes, and decided to leave it at that. Whatever made him feel better.

Xoxoxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoox

It became the running joke, between the two teens. Calling each other husband, or wife. Joking about how many children they thought they would be allowed to have, and giving them names.

Adrien thought it was hilarious, but Little did he know, Marinette had been thinking about names since she was 14. When she brought that up, she had refused to tell him the actual names, incensed by how much glee he took from that!

"Oh come on Mari, if you don't tell me, how will I know what to monogram onto their little onesies?! I've already commissioned them!"

Punching his arm, Marinette gave an offended cry, "You did not actually commission SOMEONE ELSE to make our child's onesies, you ass!!"

"Alright, I'll give you that one. But Mari, future wife, if i dont know what you picked, how will I plant the bug in Natalie's ear early enough to make it seem like it was all fathers idea?!"

That made his girlfriend pause. And a calculating look came into her eyes.

"Adrien, husband mine, do you really think Natalie can convince Gabriel that Gertrude Lindsay Agreste was his idea?! Now THAT, I would definately be impressed by!"

Adrien made a face like he'd just eaten something sour, making Marinette laugh gleefully.

"Really?! Reconsidering my life choices if that's an actual name you want!"

Alya and Nino could only stare for a long time, not sure how to take this line of conversation! They had known their best friends would be distrustingly sweet with each other, but this was something else!

"Oh God you two, your disgusting! " Alya finally couldnt take it

All they did was turn to their friends, Adrien slinging his arm around his girlfriends shoulders, and laugh.

That is, until a certain someone's shriek pierced the air.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng! What on earth are you doing hanging all over my Adrikins?!" came the piercing shriek.

Turning, Adrien and Mari just raised a brow at Chloe's theatrics as she came marching up to them.

"Really Chloe?! You know Marinette is my girlfriend. Why do you insist upon making a big scene every time?" Adrien enquired, a little peeved.

Flipping her ever present ponytail over her shoulder, Chloe brushed a hand down her hip And gestured to all of herself, in a tight yellow knee length dress, and white cardigan." Not until you realize you should be with me, instead of the baker girl, of course."

With a roll of his eyes, Adrien gave a semi-indulgent smile. It was still his oldest friend, no matter how annoying her attitude could be.

"Sorry Chlo, but you know, even if I wasnt with Marinette, that would never happen. Your like my sister!"

Giving a huff and crossing her arms, Chloe cocked a hip.

"Does your daddy even know your dating her?! And how underclassed she is compared to you??" she cocked a brow. "Maybe i should just go and tell daddy dearest and see how he takes it! And the joking about being married is utterly ridiculous! "

Mari and Adrien shared a secret smile, before turning back to Chloe.

"Actually Chloe," Adrien began, giving Marinettes shoulder a squeeze, "my father does know I'm dating Mari. And is even the reason for the joking. He's the one who called Mari my future wife. And then offered her an internship under him."

You could have heard a pin drop, it grew so quiet.

A glance at Chloe showed her frozen, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. It was definately worth it to see Chloe speechless! Even if it was kind of a petty way to go about informing her. But she had started it! Implying he was hiding Mari from his father, and the same old argument about how he should be with her instead. It needed to stop sometime!

And NOT 4 more years down the road!

Finally gaining her wits, The blonde twirled on a foot with a huff, and stomped away, muttering "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous!"

It might have been a more dramatic exit, if Chloe hadn't had her signature ballet flats on!


End file.
